I Like You
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: ... So many forms of 'I like you.' Which means which? [Mokuba/Yuugi; hints of Seto/Yuugi]


I Like You

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *pokes fic* I have NO clue whatsoever where this came from. I blame the Pixy Stix. So should you. *innocent grin* ^_^ ~~~Lame excuse, true. But hopefully it works! D

WARNING: Shounen-ai. Kinda bittersweet Mokuba/Yuugi; hints of Seto/Yuugi.

DISCLAIMER: *watches lawyers sacrifice to their volcano god* Ummm... yeah. *sweatdrops*

~ * ~

'Nii-sama doesn't like Yuugi-kun. As hard as I try, I don't understand why. I can't understand why. I mean--Yuugi-kun is one of the nicest people that I've ever met. And he's the best duelist in the whole entire world. (After my 'Nii-sama, of course.) I understand that 'Nii-sama feels the need to compete and always go against Yuugi-kun, but I don't understand why 'Nii-sama doesn't like Yuugi-kun as a person.

Sometimes I wonder if 'Nii-sama _hates_ Yuugi-kun.

But then I see how 'Nii-sama sometimes looks at Yuugi-kun when he thinks that no one is looking. There's something in 'Nii-sama's gaze that I've never seen before. It frightens me, though I know that 'Nii-sama would never, ever do anything to hurt me. But... that look in his eyes is just so...

I know that Yuugi-kun doesn't like girls. Like 'Nii-sama, I see that way that he looks at Yami-kun. I see the way that he looks at a lot of other people. I know that Anzu-san is sad because of this and I wish that she wasn't so sad. Yuugi-kun can't help being the way he is; neither can 'Nii-sama, no matter how many times he tries to deny it.

I guess...

No matter how many times _I_ try to deny it.

I know that it's stupid and silly and really, really girly. But I like Yuugi-kun. Not like as in a friend-like, but a LIKE-like way. Like how 'Nii-sama likes Yuugi-kun. I don't know what all those looks mean, but I do know that it's because 'Nii-sama LIKE-likes Yuugi-kun. After all, how could we not? He's nice and funny and gentle and he always tries to make you feel better and good about yourself. He's... Well, he's perfect.

Yeah, I know that I'm pathetic.

But I just can't help it!

I've tried NOT liking him for a really long time now. But no matter how hard I try, I always come back to LIKE-liking him. There's... There's a draw around him; everyone who's ever met him want to come back and just be around him. I want to hug him and cuddle into him, like how I used to do with 'Nii-sama. But 'Nii-sama is 'Nii-sama and Yuugi-kun is Yuugi-kun. 'Nii-sama will always be my big brother, but sometimes I wish that Yuugi-kun was more than just a friend.

Yeah, right.

This journal is stupid. I don't even know why 'Nii-sama gave you to me.

I mean, it's not like I'm actually gonna _tell_ you stuff! I like keeping things to myself and there's _no way_ that I would write them down where other people could find you. But there IS that secret cupboard in my room that I could hide you in...

~ ~ ~

"Mokuba! The limousine is waiting for you! Hurry up and get downstairs before I have it leave without you!"

Mokuba blinked and looked up from his journal--he had been scribbling furiously in it and had completely lost track of time. Which wasn't a very good thing because Seto Kaiba never liked to be late. And he rarely tolerated tardiness in his own brother. "Hai, 'Nii-sama!" he called out of his open doorway before he picked up his journal, ran across the room, and opened the secret cupboard he had found just that past year.

The young boy quickly tossed the notebook into the cupboard and closed it--but didn't wait for the soft 'click' that signaled that it was locked. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he called again, grabbed a random sweatshirt in its drawer, and pounded down the stairs.

He gave a quick hug to Kaiba, and then ran out the door to the waiting limo in the driveway. Kaiba waited outside until the limo was out of sight, then sighed and went back inside. "Well, Yuugi should be able to preoccupy him for several hours..." the teenager said to himself as he made his way up the stairs to his second-level home office.

Kaiba quickly passed by his bedroom and was about to pass by Mokuba's bedroom when a soft 'creak!' made itself known. He paused and frowned. 'I wonder what that is...' he pondered silently to himself as he pushed open the doorway, making his way further into the room to investigate. The hidden cupboard creaked open a little bit more.

The tall teenager stooped down to pick up the blue journal lying within, quickly paging through the lined paper to see what it was--Mokuba's journal. And Seto Kaiba began to read--he knew that he shouldn't have had, but Mokuba had grown somewhat distant as of late and he wanted to know why.

The first several entries made him laugh out loud... Mokuba was one of the very few people who had EVER been able to do so. But then Seto Kaiba began to read the journal entry with that day's date in the top right hand corner.

The notebook fell from senseless fingers.

~ * ~

"Yuugi-kun?" Mokuba softly asked as he sipped at his soda. He peeked over the edge of the counter to watch Yuugi shelve the new Duel Monsters booster packs that had just arrives earlier that day. "Yuugi-kun... I... I like you, Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi paused in mid-gesture and turned around, giving the young boy one of his best smiles. "Thank you, Mokuba. I like you, too." He smiled again and returned his attention to the shelving.

The boy growled in frustration and sighed. "No, Yuugi-kun. I _like_ you."

Yuugi paused once again and finally turned around, giving Mokuba his full attention. Seeing that he had it, Mokuba jumped down off of the stool and made his way around the counter, squatting down so that he and Yuugi were eye-to-eye.

"Yuugi-kun... I LIKE-like you."

"... Mokuba?"

Mokuba stared into Yuugi's eyes for a long moment and then slowly leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Yuugi's in a chaste kiss. He quickly pulled back after a few seconds, staring up at the violet-eyed teenager with an expression close to adoration.

Yuugi's eyes darkened slightly and Mokuba could not tell what emotion was present within them. "Mokuba..." he gently said.

~ * ~

Crystal-blue eyes glittered furiously and white teeth clenched together in an almost-unhuman growl. He tilted back his head and screamed in rage and in pain.

"NOOOOOOO!!! I claimed him first! He's _MINE_!!!"

  
  


~Owari~

  
  



End file.
